<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Snake with a Halo by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491740">A Snake with a Halo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Has Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Humanity (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Gabriel Friendship, Crowley Tempts Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demons, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Apocalypse, Shapeshifting, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Supportive Beelzebub/Gabriel, Written for AUmens, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley knows that he has a soulmate, but he never looked in the right place, luckily for him, Beelzebub and Gabriel came to his aid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good AUmens AU Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A snake with a halo, that was the symbol on his face near his ear, Crowley knew that he had a soulmate who was an angel, the halo quite told it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It shouldn’t be a hard thing to find his angel, but what should have been over in days, stretched into long days that became two years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say that Crowley was furious as he saw his colleague finding their soulmates or other love interests was an understatement. And of course, while he did want to find the angel, he did not know if the angel wanted him as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bee, one of your men is here.” Gabriel let her know, as he caressed the fly on her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Crowley, is there something we could help you with?” Beelzebub asked, as she spared a look for Crowley and then looked back to her man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t find my soulmate, I kind of need your boyfriend’s help.” Crowley replied, without daring to look at them, as he already found it hard to see how they found love while he had none.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My help?” Gabriel looked at him, not knowing what the demon needed his help for at all, he asked, “What do you need my help for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to help me find my soulmate, since he is not around here, and I’m feeling like I’m losing my mind.” Crowley replied to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m flattered that you ask for my help and not the other angels, besides, if my queen allowed me, I’ll go with you.” Gabriel thanked him and then he looked at his girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go with him, I don’t want to see him crawling, he give me the creeps just with that pitiful look,” Beelzebub told to her boyfriend and added with a smile, “I love that you called me ‘Your Queen’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Gabriel told her and gave her a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are gross,” Crowley sighed and hoped that the archangel will show him his angel or at least where the angel located, “Are you coming or what?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>London</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel enjoyed the fresh air as he ran around, and Crowley could barely keep up with him, until he shapeshifted into a snake and slithered his way to the angel who kept running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gab stopped as he noticed people looking afraid from the sight of a thick and long snake. Gab hissed toward the snake and ran toward a big tree and hid behind it, the demon might be the death of him with his attitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Change to your human form now, if not they will take you away, they have a place for you, I mean the snake you.” Gab told him, trying to remain calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley hissed at him and then changed to his human form, “You better slow down, I don’t think I ran that much in Hell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll try, and Crowley, we barely did a cursory sweep around the area, do you think that you could keep up for next few days?” Gabriel asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I want to find my soulmate, I will try to keep up with you, just do not run so fast!” Crowley warned him, as he started following the angel who started to walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t promise you that, but we need to hurry, we have a lot of ground to cover.” Gab told him, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are the angels here in the first place?” Crowley asked him as they walked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God sent them to do several missions, I suppose they stayed because they love humanity, they all have their reasons, and we are here to find your soulmate angel,” Gab replied to him, and added, “Thank God, that I’m not yours, you’ll drive me crazy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s keeping you here then?” Crowley asked, grinning at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My awesome girlfriend, I’m doing it for her.” Gab replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… Right…” Crowley remembered, and added asking, “So, who are we going to see first?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uriel, I think that she has a magic shop, or cheaters for magic 101, I think.” Gabe replied to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a she? That could be interesting, so I could end up coupled just like you with Beelz.” Crowley eyes shone, as he walked, his snake eyes scared people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with the people around here?” Crowley asked as people moved away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gab sighed heavily, regretting his decision to aid the demon, as he clicked his fingers, and dark glasses appeared in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want me to do with these?” Crowley stared at the weird contraption.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is to cover your snake eyes, now put it on.” Gab answered to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley put them on, to cover his eyes and tried to get used to them, it was a weird feeling, he knew that it will take time, but maybe later when he was alone, Crowley could remove this dreadful thing he had on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gab smiled as he saw the demon puts the glasses on his face to cover his snake eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We barely walked a couple blocks, I think we can be by the shop before sunset, and if we have time, we might check another close by bookshop, if I’m not mistaken, an angel should be working there, but I’m not certain about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lead the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made it to Uriel “Magic for the Wanders Eyes” shop, as they entered the shop, Uriel greeted them, and then turned to tell Gab, “Demons are not welcome here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, this one is special.” Gab smirked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, is he?” Uriel asked, wanting to see what was so special about the demon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is he here anyway?” Uriel asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has a soulmate, an angel, and we are looking for identifying marks.” Gab replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this the only mark that you have?” Crowley asked, as he noticed that she did not have his marks on her face, her pattern looked like clusters of tiny golden scales spread randomly across her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not her, let’s go, Gab.” Crowley urged Gabriel, since Uriel gave him the creeps with the way she was looking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was nice to see you, Uriel.” Gab told her, and left the shop, with Crowley followed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, the bookshop?” Crowley asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, if I can find it.” Gab replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean if you can find it? How hard could it be?” Crowley asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This bookshop keeps changing places around London.” Gab replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what the name of this angel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aziraphale.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a mouthful name.” Crowley smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The last time that I saw the bookshop, it was a tiny shop hidden by the vines of nature, and the window was half covered with flowers and leaves where you could see the books, and now, it became a really big bookshop.” Gab told him as he noticed the bookshop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It says ‘A. Z. Fell &amp; Co. Booksellers’, are you sure that we are in the right place?” Crowley asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I think that we are in the right place, and see this, it’s open.” Gab told him and opened the door as Crowley entered inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A figure sat, surrounded by books, not even looking at them, only telling them, “we’re closed, you should leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B… but the sign says it’s open.” Crowley told to the figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we’re closed, you should leave.” The figure told them again, not even attempting to look at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were outside the shop, they noticed that the sign been changed ‘Closed!’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is rude one, are you certain that he is an angel? You could have fooled me.” Crowley told him and spared a look to see the figure still reading the book, not minding them at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is one as far as I know, well, we need to find a place to spend the night, we might find your soulmate tomorrow.” Gab told him as darkness filled the area as the sun left her place in the sky and the moon took over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is something weird about this guy,” Crowley told him, and then he noticed the cupcakes that he found himself holding, and asked Gabriel, “Did you have a hand in this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In what?” Gabriel asked and faced him. Noticing the cupcakes, he added, “Nope, I didn’t have a hand in this, but you should keep them for dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile at Aziraphale bookshop…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale was glad that they left, the demon, there was something about him, he could feel it, but he didn’t know why Gabriel came with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no way that he will let anyone to see his mark, not even the demon, he hoped that he would never see him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked inside the shop, unseen by the peoples in the street, as he removed his pants a little and watched the mark on his ass, a snake with a halo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale knew that this mark will come back to bite him in his ass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are welcome.</p><p>Thank you for reading. 💕💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>